<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>у огня by vincentplsno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520624">у огня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentplsno/pseuds/vincentplsno'>vincentplsno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Missing Scene, Mysticism, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentplsno/pseuds/vincentplsno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Над Киуфанадой ночь: Дайшо не спится, Коноха боится, костер горит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>у огня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>сеттинг этого прекрасного фикла: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4226574<br/>тайминг - 6 глава </p><p>плейлист к этой штуке (не смейте мешать. я всрала целый час, чтобы гармонизировать песни между собой. они все идут так, как должны): https://vk.com/music?z=audio_playlist353564880_56</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сугуру повертелся внутри своего спальника, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.</p><p>      Палаточный лагерь посреди Киуфанады был недвижимым и тихим и оттого - очень поганым. Как будто они находились под стеклянным колпаком – внутри ничего, но снаружи рыщет и клубится что-то. Жмется к самой стенке. Смотрит; скулит, скалясь  – но не может достать.</p><p>      Свет костра, лижущего теплом лицо и правый бок, лихорадочный жар от алкоголя в крови и плотно прилегающие стенки спальника не могли обмануть Дайшо навязчивым чувством защищенности. </p><p>      Первое правило охотника – ты всегда в опасности.</p><p>      Он не чувствовал физически, но ощущал что-то нутром, инстинктом. Невыраженная бесформенная мысль не давала ухватить себя за хвост, нервируя призрачностью. Заставляла неосознанно выглядывать каждого члена команды.</p><p>      Они все на виду, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, отпечатанные яркими пятнами под веками. Это правда. В любой момент можно дотронуться, чтобы удостовериться в их присутствии. Дайшо цепляется за эту мысль, позволяя напряженному узелку в груди наконец-то попуститься. Все живы и рядом. Спят.</p><p>      Не все. Судя по звукам, Бокуто неподвижно сидел на самом краю освещенного круга, лицом к темноте. В той же позе, что Дайшо видел его в последний раз. Полный решимости, блюдущий покой. Надежный, лениво соглашается Сугуру с дебилом Куроо – про себя, в мыслях и, если страхолюдина никогда не узнает, – даже не стыдно. Но все равно один, и если что-то…</p><p>      Куроо дрыхнет в палатке слева, храпя и похрюкивая во сне из-за перебитой морды. Акааши в мертвецком отрубе тут же, у костра, завернутый в спальник – не шевелится. Дайшо ловит себя на том, что снова пересчитывает ребят. Как будто бы он пятилетний Рюу, и раз за разом перекладывает собранные на улице цветные камушки, проверяя, все ли на месте.</p><p>      Дайшо возвращается мыслями к Конохе, прорисовывая в голове правую палатку и размытое оранжевое пятно человеческого тепла.</p><p>      Единственный, кому нельзя врать, говорил старый мудак Укай, вытаскивая четырнадцатилетнего Сугуру в его первую в жизни экспедицию, это ты сам. Дайшо запомнил накрепко, что себе – никогда, потому что можно сильно обосраться.</p><p>      Когда ему было девятнадцать, все тот же Укай глухим страшным голосом сказал: иногда, малец, себе можно и припизднуть, чтобы уж совсем не – и махнул стопку. Были похороны его внука, и дед так звенел отчаянием, что Дайшо хотелось смыться куда-то дальше радиуса пяти километров от бюро. Вид сурового Укая, молча глушащего русскую водку, напугал Сугуру до усрачки. Почти так же, как когда его самого распотрошил демонический выродок в Мача-Пикчу. И точно так же, как в проклятом городе, Дайшо усвоил свое первое правило.</p><p>      Сугуру очень хотелось прибегнуть к ремарке старого козла, потому что от воспоминания о липком ужасе, ворочающемся в животе, когда Коноха исчез из чертовой машины, снова обдавало кипятком. Очень хотелось отмести знание того, что в течение всех поисков Дайшо не мог принять простое логическое заключение – Коноха Акинори, скорее всего, мертв. Даже после того, как Сугуру произнес это вслух, не получилось поверить в тривиальную охотничью драму. Не смог.</p><p>      Дайшо впервые за долгое время очень хотел вмазать сам себе.</p><p>      Хорошенько влупить до звона в ушах за то, что не позволил страху отступить перед неизбежностью и разрешил себе надеяться. Там, где надежда – всегда страх, цедил Яку, бесяче перестукивая пальцами по столу в ожидании звонка из Вайоминга, а нам нельзя. За сегодняшний фортель Сугуру Мориске бы ему сам вломил.</p><p>      Дайшо приписал: затрещину за то, что позволил смятению зарыться на задворках рационального ума и копошиться, как опарышам в гниющем мясе. Дважды дать с левой - и еще припечатать локтем по затылку, – потому что обрубило только тогда, когда он увидел, как Акинори уплетает хлеб в лагере. Отдельного удара – в качестве смягчающего обстоятельства не принималось даже то, что он ужасающе замерз, – было достойно малодушное решение надраться. Сам-то он знал, что его накрыл адреналиновый отходняк.</p><p>      И сейчас он лежит, прислушиваясь к присутствию Конохи. Вместо того, чтобы спать.</p><p>      Почему это происходит, вздыхает Сугуру и поворачивается лицом к огню.</p><p> </p><p>      В палатке, где спит Коноха, тоже раздается громкий вздох. Дайшо улавливает звук, привычно прослеживая до источника и анализирует. Неловкое шуршание и кряхтение – Акинори проснулся и теперь пытается вылезти наружу. К костру. Вжикает молния сетки. У Конохи учащенное дыхание, а еще от него пахнет потом. Кошмар приснился, решает Сугуру. И душит желание закурить, огораживая себя спасительным амбре сигаретного дыма от общего тяжелого запаха. Если начать курить сейчас, Акинори увидит, что он не спит и непременно захочет поговорить, потому что посчитает Бокуто спящим. Дайшо не уверен, что сможет это пережить.</p><p>      Следующая мысль, которую Сугуру думает с облегчением: Акинори никогда не стать охотником. Потому что даже с закрытыми глазами Дайшо знает, что тот делает. Опуская факт, что за зажмуренными веками все равно видно перекатывающееся пятно. Пусть бы даже Сугуру был слепым. Нет. Коноха никогда не станет охотником, потому что он – один сплошной громкий звук. Шаркающий и спотыкающийся в походке, гремящий сердцебиением и прерывистый частыми вдохами. Никакой скрытности. Абсолютно. </p><p>      Невесть откуда накатившую, непрошенную нежность сменяет раздражение. Такими темпами придется следить, чтобы его не сожрали в этом жутком местечке. Вместе с кочергой.</p><p>      Надо спать, злится Дайшо на себя и неконтролируемую ситуацию. Это просто усталость, недосып. И отворачивается от огня с Конохой.</p><p>      План прост: он сию же минуту отключается на несколько часов, а когда просыпается, все снова в порядке и Коноха больше не занимает большую часть мыслей.</p><p>      План не срабатывает. Потому что Сугуру слышит, как за его спиной сухо всхлипывает Акинори и передергивая плечами, цепляется за свою сраную кочергу.</p><p>      Господи боже. За что?</p><p>      Его сердцебиение все еще очень сильное. Коноха явно боится и это одиночество в темноте, наедине с огнем, только усугубляет ситуацию. Первый настоящий монстр, с которым он столкнулся тоже в одиночку. Оцепенение после кошмара не рассеивается. Дайшо слышит его в замедленных прерывистых движениях и поверхностном дыхании.Не удивительно, что его до сих пор не отпускает. Парень пробыл наедине с Этим уйму времени. И Оно оставило на нем свой отпечаток, неизгладимый и ничем не выводимый след. Заняло прочное место за плечом и не желало уходить. Никогда.</p><p>      Им повезло, что поблизости нет какой-нибудь черни, которая стягивается стаей на сладковатый запах страха.</p><p>      Дайшо колеблется минуту, а потом вспоминает искрящую снегом сибирскую равнину. И своего первого монстра, которого он видит не в отражении зеркала. Это даже было не настоящее чудовище. Просто обряд посвящения в шаманы. В воображении - навсегда выжженная сцена, как аура маленькой девочки окрашивалась в демоническую. Над отшатнувшимся и севшим задом в сугроб Сугуру потешался мудак Укай. Дайшо так и не простил ему долгих стебов, потому что старик не видел, как теплое свечение разрывалось, проступая черными пятнами.  Но Сугуру не переживал этого в одиночестве и темноте. С ним был кто-то рядом.</p><p>      Нужно принимать неизбежное, кивает Яку молчащей телефонной трубке.</p><p>      Дайшо сжимает челюсть с такой силой, что зубы трещат. Клыки зудят и чешутся от досады. Он проклинает свое первое правило, сошедшееся со словами Мориске, и расстегивает молнию спального мешка. </p><p>      Коноха ни в коем случае не заслуживает переживать свои страхи в одиночестве. Еще раз.</p><p> </p><p>      Коноха картинно вздрагивает, когда Сугуру встает у него за спиной и – Дайшо готов поклясться – приподнимает кочергу.</p><p>      – Боже, – пищит он надломленным голосом и утыкается лбом в сложенные на рукоятке ладони. Его спина мелко дрожит под изорванным пальто. Это одно из самых жалких зрелищ, что доводилось видеть Дайшо. Потому что в собственном животе сворачивается комок. – Почему ты вечно подкрадываешься, Сугуру-кун? Я чуть тебя не ударил.</p><p>      – Твое устрашающее оружие вполне могло бы сработать, – соглашается он. Присаживается рядом на бревно и, наконец с удовольствием прикуривает, – в конце концов, все мы видели работу твоей подружки.</p><p>      Акинори обреченно стонет и умоляет больше никогда не напоминать об этом инциденте. У Сугуру, напротив, при воспоминании о подбитой роже придурка значительно приподнимается настроение. Он довольно растягивает ухмылку, оголяя клыки и делает глубокую затяжку:</p><p>      – Только вот ты слишком медлительный, да и я сам не Куроо, чтобы так попасться. – В ответ Коноха только фыркает. Поднимает голову с рук, встряхивает, будто отгоняя назойливую муху от уха и устраивается подбородком на замке. Смотрит на костер.</p><p>      Яркая пляска отражается в его глазах, теплыми пятнами ложится на лицо, закрадывается в складки одежды. Зрелище почти умиротворяющее.</p><p>      Дайшо выдыхает дым через нос и смотрит на него украдкой. Коноха выглядит напряженным и все еще цепляется за свое оружие. Он не отпускает страх, чувствует Дайшо, позволяет ему остаться важным. Сугуру разглядывает напряженное лицо и понимает, что нужно что-то с этим сделать. Потому что так неправильно. Задумчиво перегоняет сигарету из одного уголка рта в другой и говорит:</p><p>      – Но я не говорю, что не получилось бы кого-нибудь  ушатать.</p><p>      Добавляет:</p><p>      – Ты вполне мог бы выехать на неожиданности, как минимум обескуражив и замедлив противника.</p><p>      Коноха коротко вздыхает, передергивает плечами. Лохмотья, некогда бывшие пуховкой, чуть съезжают с плеча. Он обеспокоен, и Дайшо мучительно не может придумать, как исправить это. Он знает только, что нужно как-то дать понять Конохе, что тот теперь в безопасности. Это должно сработать, ведь он понятия не имеет, как быть охотником.</p><p>      – Но мне конец, если это будет не Куроо, – неожиданно пытается шутить Акинори. Выходит очень плохо, не смешно, совершенно не к месту. Сугуру про себя чертыхается и решается, скрепя сердце и уже заранее ненавидя за штампы:</p><p>      – Ну уж нет, – заявляет он серьезно, – я прослежу, чтобы больше тебе не пришлось махать этой косой смерти.</p><p>      Коноха замирает.</p><p>      Медленно поворачивает голову, и Дайшо натыкается взглядом на его расширенные блестящие глаза. Вместе с огненными языками в них плещется что-то еще. От этого непонятного на Сугуру накатывает липкое и горячее. Делается неловко.</p><p>      – Честно? – Спрашивает Коноха. И доверчиво заглядывает ему в глаза. Дайшо выдерживает этот маленький кошмар и не давая себе времени подумать отвечает:</p><p>      – А то.</p><p>      Ты идиот, обещать такое, говорит внутренний голос. А то, соглашается с самим собой Сугуру.</p><p>      – Не хочу заполнять потом гору бумажек, – слова отдают горечью, но он чувствует, что должен это сказать. Ради себя. – Несчастные случаи страшны бюрократически.</p><p>      И тут вдруг Акинори как-то разом расслабляется. Воздух вокруг него откатывает и делается легче.</p><p>      Да ладно, поражается Сугуру.</p><p>      Коноха тихо смеется, жмурясь. В уголках глаз собираются мелкие морщинки. Дайшо улавливает, как грудной низкий звук зарождается в чужих легких и почти не верит в происходящее. А потом случается неожиданное.</p><p>      Коноха утыкается лбом в ему плечо и выдыхает:</p><p>      – Спасибо, Сугуру-кун.</p><p>      Внутренний голос молчит.</p><p>      Бля, беспомощно думает Сугуру.</p><p>      Дайшо – охотник. Он повидал много дерьма: он бывал в таких передрягах, что даже самый ужравшийся в хлам Куроо никогда не сможет сочинить. И он совершенно точно не знает, что сделать в этой ситуации. Просто сидит, не двигаясь. Чувствует теплое давление в плечо и… радуется?</p><p>      Бля, еще раз думает Дайшо, дрогнувшей рукой вынимая изо рта втянутую враз до фильтра сигарету и туша окурок об кору неотесанного бревна.</p><p>      – Кто бы знал, что охотники за нечистью боятся простой отчетности, – тихо говорит Коноха, все еще уткнувшись лицом в его рукав.</p><p>      – Да это все бюро, – с трудом выговаривает Сугуру. Во рту – сухость до мерзкой кислоты.</p><p>      Коноха снова хихикает. Он успокоился, чувствует Дайшо. Но теперь тревожно уже Сугуру. Ребра поджимают и давят на сердце и легкие. Он смотрит на лохматую макушку и думает: надо выбираться отсюда. Возвращать Коноху в Токио, а самому - подальше от него. Желательно сейчас.</p><p>      – У тебя тут, – говорит Акинори, и Дайшо силой воли удерживается, чтобы не дернуться. Потому что Коноха тянется к его шее и кончиками пальцев трогает за ухом. От касания – разряд тока. Продирает мурашками по хребту до самой поясницы.</p><p>      – Кудряшки, – смущенно произносит Коноха, легонько оглаживая чужие завитки. Дайшо непроизвольно накрывает это место своей ладонью. Случайно касается руки Акинори и тот резко ее отдергивает.</p><p>      – Гребаная ирландская влажность, – хрипит Сугуру.</p><p>      Ситуация выходит из-под контроля. И ему хочется оказаться вон там вот – в пятнадцати метрах, в своем спальном мешке. Чтобы максимум физических контактов приходился на соприкосновения с термотканью.</p><p>      Коноха заливается краской. Даже в слабом свете, что дает огонь, видно, как темнеют краснотой щеки и кончики его ушей. Он лохматит свою и без того взъерошенную шевелюру. Кряхтит, отворачиваясь куда-то в сторону. </p><p>      Спасение приходит откуда не ждали.</p><p>      Бокуто в противоположном от них конце как будто выходит из оцепенения и разворачивается лицом к огню. Громко ухает, заставляя Коноху испуганно встрепенуться:</p><p>       - Парни, если вы не спите, я обойду периметр.</p><p>      Обрадовавшийся Сугуру вдруг осознает то самое неизбежное – теперь из всех неспящих они останутся с Акинори наедине.</p><p>      – Ох, ты не спишь, – выдыхает Коноха, – конечно, Бокуто-кун. Мы посидим.</p><p>      Дайшо только обводит языком неровный ряд зубов и решает закурить еще одну.</p><p>      Бокуто бесшумно поднимается со своего полена и, прихватив габаритный фонарик, нарытый в одной из палаток, исчезает в темноте.</p><p>      Коноха снова тушуется, корябая ногтем большого пальца железное тулово кочерги. Дайшо просто не хочет думать о том, хорошо это или плохо.</p><p>      Боится додуматься до чего-то такого, если честно. И просто решает смотреть туда же, куда и Акинори – на костер.</p><p>      Огонь трещит в поленьях и выплевывает искры. Пламенные мошки выстреливают вверх и гаснут в густом ночном воздухе. Если очень постараться, можно представить, что это звезды. Метеоритный дождь, например. Как будто они находятся в обычном лесу на пикнике и над ними обычное ночное небо.</p><p>      Кажется, будто немного посветлело.</p><p>      Дайшо лениво курит, обдумывая, как бы свалить обратно к своему лежбищу и немного отдохнуть. Акинори рядом уже не испуганный, просто немного взволнованный, и можно…</p><p>      – Скажи, – запинается Коноха и хмурит брови. Сугуру бросает на его быстрый взгляд искоса. Просто потому что не успевает себя остановить. У Акинори – сильная тень ложится продольной складкой, расчерчивая лоб пополам. – А ты, ну… боишься на охоте?</p><p>      Ему неловко такое спрашивать. Это Дайшо понимает по тому, как Коноха опускает голову в плечи и не пытается больше на него смотреть. Отворачивается к темноте. К лесу, где обитает Это.</p><p>      Дайшо хочется ткнуть его в плечо и сказать, что бояться нормально и не стыдно.</p><p>      Дайшо задает себе вопрос: боится ли он миссий.</p><p>      До усрачки, думает он, каждый чертов раз.</p><p>      Видишь ли, я на самом деле поганый трус, Коноха-кун.</p><p>      – Охотники не должны бояться, – говорит Сугуру, затягиваясь.</p><p>      Коноха молча качает головой, соглашаясь непонятно с чем. И зачем-то пытается укутаться в свое оборванное до ужаса пальто.</p><p>      Ладно, черт с ним, неожиданно храбро решает Дайшо.</p><p>      Пару секунд собирается с мыслями, припоминая, и добавляет:</p><p>      – Когда я только поступил в бюро, Некомата придумал, что будет хорошей идеей отправлять меня в экспедиции с Укаем.</p><p>      Табак жжет слизистую, и Дайшо предпочитает думать об этом, чем о том, почему он вообще вдруг решил заговорить о своей жизни до этого самого момента.</p><p>      Потому что всем было насрать до этого самого момента, ехидничает внутренний голос, и Сугуру презрительно цыкает сам себе.</p><p>      Держать голос спокойным, не сбиваясь на взволнованное дыхание, на удивление сложно. Но Коноха, наконец, поворачивается к нему лицом. Выражение непонимающее и ошарашенное. Понимаю, посмеивается про себя Дайшо, сам в шоке. Акинори внимательно слушает, наклонив голову к плечу.</p><p>      – Старшины подумали, что это дельная мысль: чтобы я насмотрел материал, так сказать.</p><p>      От воспоминаний тошно, но это не хуже, чем прокручивать раз за разом каждый гребаный поход за последние четырнадцать лет. Хоть Сугуру и отлично с этим справлялся. Самостоятельно.</p><p>      Просто сейчас такой момент, уговаривает он себя. Никого кроме них. Все спят.</p><p>      – Самой первой поездкой была Бурятия. – К горлу подкатывает. Перед глазами рубиновый от крови снег и багряные дорожки, ведущие к разорванным в клочья звериным тушам. Это сделал человек.</p><p>      – Я там столько срани насмотрелся, - нервный смешок вырывается сам собой, и Дайшо устало разрешает – пусть, – и напугался до конца жизни.</p><p>      Руки сами расстегивают молнию на куртке и оттягивают ворот свитера вниз, оголяя шею до ключиц. Так, чтобы Акинори смог увидеть под темной вязаной тканью рисунок кустистого цветка с плоскими большими лепестками, плотным кольцом оплетающий основание шеи. Коноха что-то понимает и смотрит с вопросом. Молча. За что ему большое спасибо. Дайшо отпускает край высокого воротника и снова застегивается до верху. Скалится:<br/>
– Демоны боятся шиповника. – Поясняет он, хотя уверен, что Коноха и так знает. От сказанного делается зло и весело. Хорошо. -  Стоило увидеть первого, и вот я уже обзавелся оберегом.</p><p>      Потом подмигивает и бросает:</p><p>      –  Лично у меня сувенир из каждой поездки.</p><p>      Акинори пораженно давится воздухом и неверяще глядит во все свои невозможные глазищи.</p><p>      Это почти забавно. Было бы, не припекай так от этого взгляда. Не ощущайся он мелкими болезненными укусами на коже.</p><p>      Дайшо прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, не смотреть. Чтобы можно было притвориться, что ничего не было и ничего не происходит.</p><p>      Сказанное горит и плавит внутренности. Собственные слова кажутся ослепительными и яркими, до боли спекают легкие и отдают свободой. </p><p>      Почему здесь и сейчас. Почему с Конохой.</p><p>      Сугуру вдыхает воздух через рот, принимая миллионы запахов, клубящихся вокруг и радуясь каждому.</p><p>      Это просто долгая ночь и усталость.</p><p>      Акинори рядом ерзает на своем месте, и очень сложно понять: то ли ему хочется расспросить подробнее о Дайшо, то ли ему просто неловко. Во всяком случае, уже через секунду он говорит:</p><p>      – Сугуру-кун, одолжи сигарету, пожалуйста.</p><p>      Дайшо не удивляется. Удивился он тогда, когда трясущийся Коноха выкурил сигарету прямо с его руки на пороге Махоуни-мэнора. Сейчас такой порыв был более чем понятен. Простое заполнение смущающей паузы. Чем плох старый-добрый надежный перекур, правда? </p><p>      С трудом разлепив глаза, он лезет в карман необъятной пуховки. Вытаскивает пачку и зажигалку, протягивая Конохе. Акинори не может с первого раза подцепить сигарету и смущается еще больше, снова пряча голову в плечах.</p><p>      Да бля, почти безразлично думает Дайшо.</p><p>      - Да бл… - злится Акинори рядом. У него не получается прикурить после трех щелчков зажигалки. Сигарета просто не загорается.</p><p>      Сугуру смотрит на него и умильно укладывается щекой на свою отставленную ладонь. Говорит сладким голосом:</p><p>      - Ты прикуриваешь фильтр.</p><p>      Коноха давится, выплевывает сигарету и смотрит на нее так, будто видит впервые.</p><p>      – Да, точно, – мямлит он. Зачем-то извиняется.</p><p>      – А мне-то что, – благостно прощает Дайшо. Щурится:</p><p>      – Помочь?</p><p>      – Н-не нужно, спасибо. Я сам.</p><p>      Ну ладно, мысленно соглашается Дайшо. И тоже подцепляет сигарету из почти пустой пачки. С первого раза. И прикуривает тоже сразу.</p><p>      Они молча курят, пока Коноха не выдыхает с дымом:</p><p>      – Мне здесь не нравится, – голос звонкий от напряжения.</p><p>      – Мне тоже, – признается Сугуру. Слова слетают с губ легко, не повисая надолго. – Это значит, что мы скоро выберемся отсюда.</p><p>      – С чего так решил, – все так же звеня тревогой, спрашивает Акинори. Это совсем не то беспокойство, с которым он вылез из палатки, и Дайшо радуется, что смог сбить с него мороку кошмара, отвлекая на что-то другое. Даже если это другое касалось проклятого леса и той беспросветной ситуации, в которой они оказались. Это все поправимо. В конце концов, об этом можно соврать.</p><p>      Дайшо решает поступить по-другому.</p><p>      Он поднимает левую руку вверх, крутит ладонь на свет, демонстрируя две круглые татуировки с внешней и тыльной стороны. Коноха щурится, силясь рассмотреть изображение.</p><p>      – Видишь, это Ян-</p><p>      – Это Янус, да? – восхищается Акинори, хватает за запястье и притягивает к самому лицу. Влажное дыхание обдает пальцы теплом. Дайшо передергивает плечами, сгоняя поднявшиеся мурашки.</p><p>       – Это тоже сувенир, да? – частит Коноха взволнованно. – Мне давно показалось, что это он. Я даже спросить хотел, только стеснялся. Извини.</p><p>      Дайшо кривит бровь, но руку не выдергивает. Выплевывает сигарету и кивает:</p><p>      – Да, он бог-</p><p>      – Я знаю. Бог входов и выходов, путей и… - Акинори уже внимательно разглядывает чернильные лица, вертя чужую ладонь так и эдак. Дайшо усмехается, замечая, как у Конохи смешно морщится нос от сосредоточенности. - Только я не понимаю, причем тут он.</p><p>      Акинори неожиданно хмыкает и смотрит Дайшо прямо в глаза из-под взлохмаченной челки:</p><p>      – Ты же не веришь в бога.</p><p>      Сугуру закатывает глаза и цокает, наконец выдергивая руку из плотной хватки:<br/>
– Видишь ли, Коноха-кун, я с уважением отношусь ко всяким древним существам, появившимся еще до рождения так называемого единого бога.</p><p>      Акинори вздыхает и устало качает головой. </p><p>      – И раз ему поклонялись раньше, чем он плох сейчас, – заключает Дайшо, складывая руки на груди, пряча ладони под мышками. – Во всяком случае, он всегда дает мне ключи, чтобы я мог открыть любые невидимые двери.</p><p>      – Чего? – крякает Коноха и вылупливается на Дайшо так, что брови подскакивают на лбу под самую шевелюру. Выглядит это донельзя забавно, и Сугуру еле сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть.</p><p>      – И я еще ни разу не задерживался там, где не хотел бы быть, – заканчивает он. Ему очень хочется задрать на себе свитер и показать набитую на ребрах, с правой стороны, связку оружия, которую Дайшо получил от шамана все в той же первой экспедиции. До зуда в клыках хотелось посмотреть, ощутить, как Коноха будет с восхищением разглядывать рисунок висящих на крупном кольце стрел, ножей, топоров и копий, как когда-то пораженно изучал их Сугавара в своей подвальной лавке. Чтобы у тебя всегда было оружие, для борьбы со злом, кряхтел старик-шаман. Оружие – это ключ, отпирающий выход из места, где не хочется быть. Со временем поймешь.  Через несколько лет их занесло в римские катакомбы.</p><p>      Коноха смотрит на него серьезно, словно понимает, о чем думает Дайшо. От этой мысли почему-то делается сладко и жарко. А потом Акинори щурится:</p><p>      – Ты надо мной издеваешься, да? </p><p>      Дайшо сглатывает и опускает руки, зажимая их между коленями. Не сейчас. Не то время. Потом. Отворачивается к огню и загадочно выдает:</p><p>      – Как знать, Коноха-кун. Как знать.</p><p>      В плечо прилетает кулаком, и от неожиданности Дайшо почти валится с дерева. Рывком оборачивается, готовясь защищаться – правая рука привычным жестом вцепилась в обсидиановый нож на поясе. Но этот отработанный охотничий инстинкт просто ложная тревога. Никто не нападает. Просто Коноха смотрит на него извиняющеся ошарашенно и кусает костяшки - пытается сдержать смех. Сугуру хищно щурится и обнажает клыки.</p><p>      – Поверить не могу, – вдруг закатывается смехом Коноха, сгибаясь пополам, – что я почти повелся на твою ересь про Януса.</p><p>      Кулак, сжимающий холодную рукоятку, расслабляется.</p><p>      Хохочущий Коноха пригибается еще чуть-чуть вперед и утыкается головой в бедро Дайшо.</p><p>      Это не шутка, обижается внутренний голос.</p><p>      Сам Дайшо потерянно смотрит на трясущуюся спину под изодранным пальто и чужую голову на своих коленях – это самое неожиданное зрелище, какое ему доводилось видеть. Ладно, пусть будет шуткой решает он и рука замирает над кучерявой макушкой.  Он сжимает пальцы и сует кулак в карман.</p><p>      Нет. </p><p>      Кто придумал, чтобы Коноха Акинори был здесь.</p><p>      – Ладно, – наконец говорит Дайшо, трогая все еще хихикающего Коноху за плечо. - Вставай. Тебе нужно умыться и найти нормальную одежду.</p><p>      Вокруг и правда посветлело, замечает Сугуру. Над Киуфанадой поднимается долгожданный рассвет, отгоняя все страшное и поганое обратно, глубже в чащу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>